


I Know I Have A Great Thing Going:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Second Chances: Steve & Lynn: New Beginnings: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Concerns, Consensual, Drama, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exercising, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Stripping, Swimming, Workout, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve realized that he has a great life going again after Catherine had left him, He realizes that Lynn was a wonderful woman, who would do anything to make him happy, What does he think about it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve realized that he has a great life going again after Catherine had left him, He realizes that Lynn was a wonderful woman, who would do anything to make him happy, What does he think about it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Steve McGarrett started out his weekend with a nice swim in the ocean of his private beach, He was feeling like things are starting to come together for him, ever since he got engaged to Lynn, He knew that he made the right decision. His life is about to be better, & he can't wait to start his life with the woman, that he loves.

 

As he takes on the water with powerful strokes, He thought about the woman in question, **"God, What if she changes her mind ?, I mean, What can I do for her, How can I provide for her ?"** , That thought was running in his mind, as he kept up his swimming, & he let it die down, as he became more focused on what he was doing. He decided to do other techniques, & then he was heading back to shore, as he was getting closer, He smiled, as he saw his fiancée holding out a towel for him.

 

"Hey, Babe, You should be getting some sleep, Not be out here with me, I am fine, I don't want you to worry about me", The Former Seal said with a smile, as he kissed the beautiful blond. Lynn Downey kissed him back sweetly, & said, "I wanted to, It's my job to take care of you, You know that, Right ?", Steve put his worries out of his head, & said with a smile, "I think I can get used to this engaged stuff", Lynn smiled, & said with a smile, "Me too, Handsome", & he kissed her once again, she said this to him, pulling his hand & indicated to follow her back inside of the house.

 

"Let's see if we can get you tired again, **_Sailor_** , I think I am up for the challenge, How about you ?", she asked seductively, as she was arching an eyebrow. "I am more than up for it", & he pulled her with him, as they giggled, as they went through the back door. She cupped him through his board shorts, & he gasped, "Definitely, I am more than up for it", & he pulled her upstairs to their bedroom, where they stripped clothes off of the other, & were fucking like rabbits in a matter of minutes.

 

Cocks & balls were being worshiped, Nipples were teased, licked, played, & tortured, They left love & claiming bites all over the other's body, & they were meeting the other, in the rhythm, that they created. Also, They had orgasms, multiple orgasms, & were denied ones, It got so much, that they fell back on the bed, where they were both panting for breath, & they cuddled up against each other, & fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

*Author's Note: Watch for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
